


How to ruin an arranged marriage

by Dia19



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Fluff, Gen is ready to fight for his man, M/M, Marriage, Senku just want to do science and be gay in peace, kohaku is done with his father, kokuyo gets sick and start doing whatever he wants, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia19/pseuds/Dia19
Summary: Sengen week day 6: MarriageWhen Kokuyou gets sick and his life seems at risk, his last wish if for someone to marry one of his daughters, who's better than the Village chief, Ishigami Senku to fulfill it? This is the silly story of 4 generals and friends working together to save his gay scientist buddy of marrying a second time.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	How to ruin an arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!. This is my first fanfic ever!. The sengen week gave me the courage I needed to write! I'm a bit nervous but so happy that my first fic is about Dr. Stone and the sengen ship!! It's a little silly but I hope you like it ... Also english is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes,  
> 

Kokuyou was a lot calmer on the outside since Ruri was cured from her pneumonia, but there's was not a single minute of calm inside him, his oldest daughter was 18 and already divorced, and his other girl behave more like a gorilla than a human... is he never going to have grandchildren?. Thanks to the gossips between the villagers it wasn't a secret anymore that Chrome and Ruri liked each other, Kokuyou know Chrome is a good boy, so maybe his dream will become true with time, so why rush it?...

But life isn't fair even in the stone world, and Kokuyou started feeling sick all of a sudden, the village was very worried and asked their chief Ishigami Senku for a cure, they tried with the sulfa drug without good respond. Kokuyou was getting worse with each passing day, a high fever, pain in all his body, and even started bleeding by the nose and mouth, what was happening?. Senku knew, a viral illness caused by a mosquito bite was the most viable diagnosis. An illness that in the modern world wouldn't be a problem, but here, in the stone world, can mean death.

In the 6th day of the symptoms, Kokuyou wanted to speak with Senku

\- Senku, please - said a very pale Kokuyou - make the wish of this old man true, you, as the chief of the Ishigami Village, marry one of my daughters and secure a great future for the next generations, promise me you will do it.

Senku couldn't believe it, why marry? Why he didn't ask Chrome? Or Kinrou? Who cares is Senku is the chief, he's too busy trying to save the fricking world for fuck's sake... and is not like Kokuyou is going to die, right? RIGHT?

Kohaku entered the hut with crying eyes, with full determination. Curious eyes of some villagers right behind her showed themselves by the door.

\- Senku, please marry me, - Kohaku try her best to stop the tears and speak clearly, failing miserably - I know I'm not feminine like Ruri-nee but I can protect you and hunt and kill whoever gets in your way and... Please... just let me help my father, I can't let you marry my sister since you know how she feels for Chrome...

The eyes of the villagers where now put in him, he accepted the offer since it was Kokuyou last wish. It's not like things were going to change, he marries Kohaku and give her a child and that's all, easy right?. The Villagers were happy, another wedding!!. A little far from the hut was Gen hearing everything, Ukyo by his side.

\- I know Kokuyou will get fine, don't make that face, Senku will not get married - Ukyo patted Gen shoulder, who couldn't bring himself to smile, he's been in love with Senku for a while and never thought they would take it away from him so soon.

The next morning, as is it were a miracle, Kokuyou was a lot better, the pain and the fever were gone, his energy and mood back, almost like his illness were just a bad dream. He now was resting in his hut, thanking the gods for forgiving his life.

\- So it really was a viral infection, he's pretty lucky, in this stone world you could have easily die if you get any little complication, especially if you are too young or too old. I need to create an insecticide to spray around to avoid further contagions... Anyway, so the wedding isn't necessary anymore I suppose. - Said Senku to Kohaku feeling relieved.

\- I was thinking the same, but the Villagers are making the preparations already and my father don't want to see me until I get married with you, he said that you made a promise to him... I don't know what he’s thinking.

\- That old man, he really are that desperate to see one of his daughters married? Damn it, I gotta go talk with him.

But it was useless, Senku knew Kokuyou was already feeling a lot better, but was crying when he arrived at his hut, remembering him that he made a promise and that we was so happy to finally see his daughter married (Senku didn't promise anything actually, but Kokuyou was delusional at that moment so maybe his brain make him believe things that didn't happened), the guy of crimson eyes couldn't say anything, he is a man of science, he's can't handle this things. Defeated, he leave the hut and went to talk with Kohaku.

\- You don't look happy, what did my father say?

\- The wedding continues... - Said Senku and walked away without another word. - Did the old man set me up? Goddammit.

\- Oh god, SENKU WAIT - Kohaku went after him

Behind a tree, as if it were a stalker, was Gen hearing the conversation between the two...

\- Fuck... - said Gen with a low voice while entering the hut when Ryusui, Ukyo and Chrome where chatting about the current situation of the Village

\- What happened? Kokuyou is cured, isn’t it? - Asked Ukyo

\- Senku-chan is not cancelling his marriage with Kohaku - in that moment Ukyo and Ryusui gasped, Chrome in comparison was... excited??

\- Woww, really? That's great, actually they look like a very cute pairin... - He stopped when the others three boys gave him a deadly gaze - What?!

\- Don't you know? Gen likes Senku - Ryusui answered while snapping his fingers

\- I don't like him!! I just think he's cute and an amazing person, and smart and maybe I want to suck his d-

\- Ok, we get it, stop.

\- Sorry Gen, I didn't know ... Senku and Kohaku looks horrible together, a gorilla can't marry a lettuce ... yeah - Said Chrome trying to make him feel better

\- Why don't you confess? Maybe gift him something he likes? - Suggested Ukyo

\- I already gave him a motherfucking observatory and the bastard didn't even say thanks, I got no sleep for three days to finish everything and what I got? A fucking "that's cringy" when I confessed!! - Gen let himself fall on the floor sobbing, the others three guys feeling sorry for him.

\- I'm pretty sure that time the message wasn't clear enough, maybe he was busy watching the stars...

\- Bitch, have you see me? Who needs to watch the stars when you have me right beside you? - Gen slapped the floor with both hands, he wasn't acting like himself, he really was desperate.

\- What's a bitch? - Asked Chrome with an innocent face

\- Is a term from the modern world used to describe brave and smart men who aren't afraid of fulfilling their dreams - Ryusui explained with the most serious face possible.

\- I'm a bitch then?

\- Yeah... - Ryusui wanted to tease him a bit more and confess it was a joke, but did not expect Chrome to exit the hut and go running to visit Ruri and yell that he is "the most badass bitch of Ishigami Village", he came back with a big smile so nobody had the heart to tell the true anymore.

\- Ok then, so what’s the plan Gen? Are you going to cry in a corner all day and leave your man to marry another person AGAIN or are you going to steal him away from her? Come on, bitch - Said an agitated Chrome practically screaming.

\- I... I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back? And I can't give him a child, Kokuyou wants grandchildren.

\- Freaking adopt Suika or another child, we are in the year 5700+, the homoparental adoption shouldn't be an issue anymore... - Smiled Ryusui.

\- We will help you, let’s make a plan to stop the wedding, Chrome, please bring Magma - Said Ukyo and all of them set to work, since not every day you get the chance to sabotage your friend's wedding.

\-- Next day. 24 hrs hours left to the wedding --

All the villagers were helping with the decorations or with cooking the banquette for the wedding day, everything was going smoothly, just 4 guys were acting weirder than normal, suddenly disappearing or not appearing at all.

\- Where is Gen? I haven't see him in two days - Asked Senku to Ukyo, who was writing some things in a big paper.

\- No idea, btw Senku, what do you think of all this, do you really want to marry Kohaku?

\- Well, if not like I have a choice, I made a "promise".

\- No, if you did have the choice, what would you do?

\- Of course I don't want to marry, all this is so illogical, Kokuyou is not going to die and... I don't know... everything got out of my hands... where's my mentalist when I need him? He can get me out of this with his smooth talk.

\- I suppose you could do that... I'm a little busy right now, I'll talk with you later. Don't forget to visit Yuzuriha to try on the suit you'll wearing tomorrow. - Ukyo left in a hurry.

\- They have been acting weird, what's happening? ... Aggh, and where are you, mentalist?

Five guys and a girl were talking in almost a whisper when Ukyo entered Chrome hut.

\- Guys, I don't think we should do this, I talked with Senku and he doesn't want to marry, maybe is all of us speak with Kokuyou...

\- Of course he doesn't want to marry, that bitch is gay as fuck, who marry Ruri and divorce 2 minutes later? - Said Magma, the term "gay" just recently learned.

\- Oh come on, we are ready for tomorrow, don't ruin the fun - Commented Ryusui

\- Eh... you know I'm not sure either, what's is he starts t-to hate me or something - said Gen watching the floor, sadness in his voice.

\- There is no time for doubt Gen, the wedding is tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll make it work.

\- Thank you so much, all of you... I gotta man up, I won't let anyone have Senku-chan.

\- Wedding day -

Everything was ready, all the Villagers were present, Kokuyou and Turquoise were at the altar ready to marry the couple.

Yuzuriha was the one in charge of preparing the outfits for the wedding, the one for Kohaku was a beautiful white and blue dress with a long ribbon in the back, Senku suit has white pants and a green shirt with details in purple (why purple?) in the sleeves.

The couple hand in hand walked down the hut that belonged to the priestess, the kids throwing flowers petals at them.

They arrived at the altar, the villagers couldn't believe how beautiful Kohaku looked, too bad her future husband didn't think the same. Senku looked around, where were the rest of the generals?, Where's Gen? Does he not care about him getting married?

\- Senku, Kohaku. We don't normally do big ceremonies to celebrate a union, but we believe this is a very special one. - announced Turquoise

\- Don't you want to say some words before we officially declare your marria-

\- STOP THE WEDDING - A yell that crossed the village announced the arrival of a man in a suit (that matched with Senku one, it was Yuzuriha gift to him) with a bouquet of red roses in hand, with a fierce look he make himself way through the bridge, passing right beside Kinrou and Ginrou who were to shocked to stop him. He finally approached the bride, not caring about the comments of the Villagers.

\- Kohaku-chan, you can marry this man...

\- Gen... What? I didn't know... - Kohaku was a blushing mess, she didn't believe it and neither Senku.

\- Mentalist, what's happening? - Gen just stared at him with a poker face - So you like Kohaku hah?... You could have just tell me you know? - Senku forced a smile, but the expression on his face showed everything less relief or happiness.

\- No, Senku-chan... You don't understand. - Gen hurried to Senku side - I'm here for you... to take you with me - with that said Gen handed him the bouquet and dedicated Senku his most sincere smile, full of love, the doubt inside him was gone, it was now or never - Don't get married, I love you, I really do.

\- What the fuck, mentalist... this is so sudden... - Senku looked trouble, but couldn't hide his smile and the little blush in the cheeks, Gen took his free hand and look him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

\- HE WANTS TO HAVE YOUR BABIES TOO - Yelled Ryusui on the distance, breaking the atmosphere, followed by a punch courtesy of Ukyo.

\- Kukuku... you really have no shame, Asagiri Gen, you always need to make a show for everything don't you?... but I suppose there's no need to hide my feelings anymore...

\- Excuse me, what? Your feelings? - Gen couldn't hide his excitement, the blush present in face and ears.

\- I was going to use this wedding to announce to the Village that I don't like girls, to tell them that I already belong to someone... I feel the same about you, even if you are a pain in the ass, love knows no logic... Asagiri Gen, I love you. - Gen was at the verge of tears, was he dreaming? - So, mentalist, why don't you use some of your magic tricks to make us disappear from here??

\- Oy Senku, why don't you use this chance to marry Gen once and for all? I mean, you are both dressed and the banquette where Francois worked so hard is done, not to mention all the decorations the Villagers did... - Suggested Taiju trying to hide the excitement, his best friend finally found his special person.

\- And we have the rings ready! - Said Suika and Kaseki show them a wooden box with a green and purple ring.

\- You guys thought of everything, don't you?

The rest of the generals and Magma finally arrived with some weird tools and bags with them.

\- So we are not doing the kidnapping? - said Magma

\- The what? - Asked Senku

\- It's nothing Senku-chan hahaha...

Kokuyou face was priceless, Senku didn't like girls? He was getting married with Gen? Where they get the rings? He needed a moment to process everything.

\- Ok, since my father is in shock I will be the one to marry both of you - a very happy Kohaku interrupted - Gen, Senku, are you willing to spent the rest of your life together, and watch over the Ishigami Village as a family?

Senku and Gen put on their rings and intertwined their fingers

\- Of course

\- More than anything

\- I declare you husband and... husband!! You may... kiss - said Kohaku with a little blush on the cheeks.

Senku and Gen saw each other with a big smile, without saying anything the mentalist reach for the scientist face which was now as read as his eyes and short the distance between them...

\- Aaaahhhh ahhhh stop - Senku was the color of a tomato - there's too many people, I can't, this is so embarrassing - he covered his face in shame

\- Hahahaha!! Is okay Senku-chan, we have the rest of our life to kiss, right? - Gen took both his hands and kissed them, making the scientist even more embarrassed - I love you, Senku-chan.

\- I-I love you too, Gen

\- CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!!! It's finally official - Kohaku, the rest of the generals and villagers clapped

\- Now let’s get to the banquet, and drink some wine like there's no tomorrow!!

And just like that, the original wedding was ruined to make way to a better one. It wasn't a surprise that Senku was gay actually, it was the worst hidden secret in Ishigami Village, known to everyone except Senku, Gen and Kokuyou, apparently.

Kohaku was relieved, she wanted to make her father happy but didn't want to break Gen and Senku's heart. She just hopes that maybe someday she really can become a bride.

Maybe the hundred stories will need a new addition to let know the futures generations about the failed kidnapping of the chief Village to save him of getting married a second time with a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the original plan was to get Gen to interrupt the wedding and with the others help kidnap Senku, and what would they do after that? Who knows *wink wink*?  
> It's so silly I knoooow, I'm so sorry for the mistakes  
> I'll be back with another fic for the last day of the sengen week!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
